


Don't Look at Me Like This

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Beatles fanfics [5]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Prompted Writing, Silly, john was too eager now that's what he gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: John is too eager for his own good, and that's what he gets. Paul is amused.





	Don't Look at Me Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinnedpunk (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sinnedpunk+%28tumblr%29).



> For the 1+5 Ficlets thing I'm doing over on tumblr atm! :D This one is for the dear [sinnedpunk](www.sinnedpunk.tumblr.com) and her starter sentence "please.. don't look at me like this" ^^

"Please... don't look at me like this."

Paul shot John a disbelieving gaze combined with a perfectly arched eyebrow, but he couldn’t help but give in to the grin that had started tugging at his lips the moment John had got stuck in his turtle neck pullover when trying to undress too hastily.

John had attacked Paul’s lips ravenously the moment they had locked the door behind them, not giving him enough time to utter much of a sound aside from the breathy gasps that started forming in the back of his throat almost instantly – only to end this whole thing by getting stuck in his clothing mere moments later, under the amused gaze of a clearly unhelpful Paul.

“Yer a bloody git, Paul, and ye know it!” John was raging muffled under the thick black cloth, his sight – whilst even more obscured than usual – not stopping him from trying to stand up and walk over toward where his one only half-covered eye made him suspect Paul to be.

“Walk over” would have put it kindly though, for he was quick to stumble over his own already abandoned shoes on his way, falling forward with flailing limps and quite a force powering his fall – pulling down his shirt over his head again in the process and ending with him bringing a not quick enough to sidestep Paul down with him.

“Why are ye looking at me like this?” Paul managed to ask after he had got enough air to fill his lungs again – quite a task, with the weight of an entire John Lennon pressing him down, to be honest – and John only flashed him a wild grin that made Paul’s cheeks blush from what he knew was anticipation.


End file.
